Aashiq banaya
by Abhivi lovers
Summary: Nothing to summarise..peep in to know ***Abhivi story***
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is a Abhivi love story. this account is a combined account of mine, " SairaCidDeewaani " and "Sheetal abhivi". But for this story, I'm the only writer. Hoping that you guys will like this story.**

* * *

One cool dude guy who was wearing black eyesight glasses with white collar shirt and black jeans was sitting in the corridor of the college. He would probably be in his 18s or 19s. This college was a very nice college. The guy also had some books and notebooks. It was looking like he was writing something. Suddenly, a girl in her 18s came near the guy and asked in chill mood: dude! Whats up?

Guy said in normal tone: nothing special Shreya. Mein bas math ka kuch kaam kar raha hun.

Shreya said in attitude and irritating tone: Abhijeet? Ye Kya tum aik dam se parhaaqu ban gaye ho? Kis ko impress Karne ke chakkar mein ho?

Abhijeet said with sweet smile: impress? Nahi Shreya. You got it wrong. Mein kisi ko bhi impress Karne ke chakkar mein nahi hun.

Shreya said with over confidence: kahin tum kisi larki ke chakkar mein to nahi? Don't tell me Haan.

Abhijeet said while trying to make Shreya understand: Shreya, you got it wrong yaar. Mein kisi larki ke chakkar mein nahi. Tum bhi na peeche hi par gayi ho yaar, kaam khatam Karne do na.

Shreya said while giving a irritated expression to Abhijeet: Haan haan karo, mana kis ne Kiya hai.

Shreya murmured in low tone: Ye Abhijeet ko pata nahi Kya ho Gaya hai? Pehle to parhaai ko haath bhi nahi lagaata tha aur ab jab se wo math ki new mam Purvi ayi Hain tab se to is ke vichaar hi badal gaye hain. Apne lens utaar kar specs bhi pehan liye

* * *

Shreya was going to her locker with her some friends Ishita, Divya, Tasha, and Kajol. They were laughing and chatting when silence came on their faces. After keeping silence for sometime, all the five girls took a sigh

Ishita whispered in low tone: thank god. Chali gayein

Tasha asked with confusion in her tone: are ye kon theen jin ke aane par tum log ik dam se khaamosh ho gaye?

Kajol said with shock in her voice: tum nahi jaanti?

Divya said to Kajol: yaar Tum bhi na, wo bhala kaise samjhegi wo to Abhi 1 Mahine baad hi ayi hai college. Chutti pe gayi hui thi na.

Kajol said while remembering: oh Haan, ye to chutti pe gayi hui thi

Tasha said in irritated tone: yaar ab Kya baatein hi karte jao ge ya mujhe batao ge bhi ke wo Hain kon?

Shreya said in serious and scary tone: Tashu (Tasha's nickname) wo hamaari math ki new teacher Purvi mam Hain. New Hain school ko. Bohat hi strict aur scary Hain woh. Abhi Dekha bhi hoga tum ne ke kitne ghusse se dekh ke gayi Hain hame.

Tasha said with shocked and scary expression: Kya? Yaar, strict aur scary to sach mein lag rahi theen Purvi mam. Aye khuda, bacha le hum ko un se.

Tring...Tring...Tring...Tring

Shreya said in scary tone: oh no, math time. Ab aik baar phir se us Purvi mam ko jhelna pare ga

All the five girls made some scary and sad faces and then went to math classroom. It was room 213. All the five girls were infront of the class but sadly they were late to the class

Kajol said with scary expression: oh my god! Ham log late ho gaye. Purvi mam bohat zyaada strict Hain. Mein to kehti hun andar hi nahi jaate. Agar andar chale gaye to late aane ki punishment mein steel ke ruler se haath pe maregi aur phir poori class aik taang pe khara rakhegi

Tasha said while giving most horrified expression: ye tu Kya keh rahi hai Kajol. Ye kaisi strict teacher hai? College ki teacher hai ya primary school ki. Punishments to bilkul primary school waali Hain.

While they were talking, they saw Abhijeet who was running towards them while yelling loudly: oh no, mein class ko late ho Gaya. Kaam karte karte time ka to pata hi nahi chala

Tasha whispered to Shreya: Shree (Shreya's nickname), ye Abhijeet ko Kya ho Gaya hai. Is ne to apna saara huliya hi badal liya hai. Bilkul kitaabi keera lag raha hai.

Shreya whispered back to Tasha: kuch pucho na Tashu.

Shreya turned to Abhijeet: Abhijeet, late to tum bhi ho gaye ho. Ab class mein jaane ka to koi faida nahi yaar. Wo Purvi mam tere haath ko laal kar degi ruler se maar maar kar. I suggest you ke tum bhi hamaare saath yahaan bahar hi reh lo, class skip kar lo, thora chill kar lo

Abhijeet said with pure smile: Shreya, class skip Karna koi achi baat nahi. Late jaana na jaane se behtar hota hai.

Shreya said with irritated expression: lekin ye baat ab us Purvi mam ko kon samjhaaye?

Abhijeet said in serious tone: Shreya, Kya us wus lagayi hui hai? Wo hamaari teacher Hain. Thora respect seekh lo. Ap kaha karo unhe. Aur Haan koi explanation nahi, tum log bhi class chal rahe ho. That's final

Shreya said while trying to argue: lekin Abhijeet?

Abhijeet said in bit strict tone: no argues. Mein keh raha hun na ke chalo to chalo.

All the five girls made some sad faces and then went inside the class with Abhijeet. As soon as they entered the class, they heard the beautiful voice: x=3 ok guys. Understood

That unknown figure heard some noises and turned towards door where our dashing Abhijeet, Shreya, Ishita, Tasha, Divya, and Kajol were standing. She was in her 25s. She was extra ordinary beautiful and dimple on her cheek even made her more beautiful. She had her beautiful and silky hair open and she was wearing white collar shirt with black jeans and black high heels

* * *

 **how was it guys? I know that it's a strange idea but everything is fair in love and war. Should I continue? Please do review**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys, I'm back with new chapter. Sorry for late update. Thank you so much everyone for the positive response. I am hoping that you guys will like this chapter and will also give positive response**

* * *

the unknown figure heard some noises and turned towards door where our dashing Abhijeet, Shreya, Ishita, Tasha, Divya, and Kajol were standing. She was in her 25s. She was extraordinary beautiful and dimple on her cheek even made her more beautiful. She had her beautiful and silky hair open and she was wearing white collar shirt with black jeans and black high heels.

Her beautiful voice went into Abhijeet's ears: Abhijeet, Shreya, Ishita, Divya and Kajol. You guys are late. Aur tum kon ho ( while pointing towards Tasha)

Instead of Tasha, Shreya opened her mouth to speak: wo Purvi mam..ye..

But before Shreya could say something, Purvi showed her hand to Shreya while saying in strict tone: Shreya, tum se poocha kisi ne? You ( pointing towards Tasha) speak.

Tasha spoke in hesitated tone: wo Purvi mam, mein 1 month ke liye chutti pe gayi hui thi. Aj hi dobara se college join Kiya hai. Mein ap ki class mein hun. Mera naam Tasha hai.

Purvi said in anger and shocking tone: what? Tum aik Mahine ke liye college nahi ayi? Do you have any idea ke tum ne Kya Kya miss kiya hai? You really don't have idea. Tasha, I don't know how but you have only two days to complete your all missing work. 2 din baad hamaari class ka aik bohat hi bara test hone waala hai and I need you to prepare for it. Got it.

Tasha nodded her head innocently

Purvi ordered Tasha: Tasha, go on your seat. Tumhaara aj pehla din hai isi liye bakhsh rahi hun warna mein kisi bhi late student ko bakshti nahi.

Tasha silently stared Purvi and went to her seat.

Purvi called Abhijeet in tough tone: Abhijeet, come here

Abhijeet's heart started beating fast. He went towards Purvi and started looking in Purvi's eyes. Purvi took a steel ruler out and hit on Abhijeet's hand but Abhijeet never reacted because he was lost in eyes of Purvi which were dipped in innocence but he didn't knew why she was proving herself angry woman to others. There was something for sure hidden in her eyes.

Shreya whispered to Kajol: Kajol, yeh Abhijeet ka haath pathar ka hai Kya? Isse dard nahi ho raha Kya? Dekho na, kaise aankhon mein aankhe daale Purvi mam ko ghoor raha hai.

Kajol agreed with Shreya: Han, baat to sahi hai par is waqt na mujhe sirf apne haath ki chinta hai. Kisi aur ki nahi.

Shreya said while laughing: kitni matlabi hai re tu

Voice of Purvi came in Shreya's ears: come Shreya.

Kajal said while laughing: ja Shreya, Teri baari a gayi.

Shreya said while giving an angry glare: zyaada daant mat nikaal. Meri baari ke baad Teri hi baari hai.

* * *

In library

Tasha, Divya, Shreya, Kajol and Ishita were sitting in library. Ishita, Divya, Shreya and Kajol were chatting and laughing while Tasha was completing her all the missing math work

"Hahahaha" now again these four girls laughed leaving Tasha irritated

Tasha yelled in irritation: hahaha, bare aye. Can you guys please stop?

Shreya made an innocent face and said: sorry Tashu.

Tasha yelled in sad and angry tone: Kya sorry Han? Yahan mein itni pareshaan hun ye soch soch ke ke 2 din mein saara missing work kaise karun gi aur tum log yahan hans rahe ho. I hate you guys.

Shreya said in fake innocent tone: are Tashu, naraaz na ho. Ab ham shor nahi machaenge.

Tasha said in irritating tone: good girls.

Tasha was doing her missing work and the other four girls were chatting in low voice when they spotted Abhijeet who was seated on a table in library while finishing his math homework. Abhijeet caught all five girls attention and Tasha opened her mouth to say while digesting Abhijeet's new avatar and thinking what happened to him: Shree, ye Abhijeet ko Kya ho Gaya hai? Maine us waqt bhi poocha lekin tum logon ne ignore kar diya.

Kajol said in most dramatic way: Tashu, ye na aik bohat lambi kahaani hai. Agar tum ne is ko sunne mein apna time waste kar diya to ye math ka work nahi kar paogi aur phir to tum jaanti ho ke Kya hoga

Shreya said in irritated tone: chal nikal Kajol, har baat ka batangar to jaise banana zaroori hai na? Main batati hun Tashu. Koi lambi wambi kahaani nahi.

Tasha said with excitement in her voice: Han sunao.

Shreya said in story mode: ye 1 Mahine pehle ki baat hai...

 **Flashback 1 month ago**

it was a normal day in college. Students and teachers were coming in the college. Abhijeet also entered along with his group including Shreya, Kajol, Ishita and Divya. Tasha is also Abhijeet's group member but recently she was not coming college because she was on the vacation. Abhijeet was wearing black t shirt with loose pajamas and black sunglasses looking stylish as always.

Abhijeet said in careless tone: Kya iraada hai tum logon ka? Aj class bunk na kar lein. Parhaai kar kar ke thak Gaya hun main. I need some rest. Mama bhi na, har waqt parhai ka hi lara hota hai un ke sar par. Kabhi kehti Hain Abhijeet math ka homework kar lo to kabhi Abhijeet focus on your studies. Yaar, mujhe parhne ki Kya zaroorat hai. I'm the son of richest businessman aur handsome bhi to hun kitna. Koi larki na keh sakti hai Kya mujhe?

Shreya said sweetly: tum ne bilkul theek kaha. Koi bhi larki tumhe kabhi na kar hi nahi sakti.

* * *

 **how was it Guys? Please do review. I really need you support.**

 **Keep loving Abhivi**


End file.
